


Better Than a Blow-Pop

by aquaeinr



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, MCU Kink Bingo, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 06:22:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15880341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aquaeinr/pseuds/aquaeinr
Summary: Tony likes lollipops. Darcy likes Tony. Tony likes Darcy?





	Better Than a Blow-Pop

**Author's Note:**

> For MCU Kink Bingo square: oral fixation. Tony/Darcy is one of my favorite pairings to read (although sadly there's a criminal lack of fic) and I tried to capture the playfulness their relationship would have.
> 
> Have 600 words of smut after 900 of plot...

As Darcy settles into working and living with the Avengers, she’s noticed the little mannerisms that firmly cement them in her heart as the real people behind their superhero personas. Clint tends to rub the bowstring calluses on his fingers when he’s worried. Steve and Bucky have an obsession with Korean beauty products and use a different facemask at least once a week, on top of their daily moisture-cleansing regimen. Natasha wakes up at dawn every morning to do yoga with Pepper and Phil. Thor comes and goes like the wind, but likes to bring a sampling of Midgardian fare to share with the team. Bruce often joins Thor’s foodie expeditions and cooks elaborate family meals monthly.

Darcy finds these habits endearing, but none of them drive her to distraction the way Tony’s do. See, she’s got a thing for Tony’s mouth. And he’s got a thing with his mouth. If he’s not sucking on mints, or the ice he fishes from his drinks, he’s chewing a ragged bit of skin from his thumb, or tracing his lips with a finger, or mouthing at a pen he never uses to actually write. Smudges are cleaned and pages are turned with a quickly licked finger.

A stray thought about wanting ice cream at lunch leads her to idly wonder about Tony’s favorite ice cream, and when she gets lost in a speculative daydream on exactly how he would eat his favorite ice cream, with lots of tongue most likely, mmm, she starts to realize she might have a bit of a problem. Here she is, perving over one of America’s most eligible bachelor-billionaire-genius, while she only got a SHIELD job for knowing too much.

After she refocuses on actually eating her meal, she finishes quickly and returns to her cubicle where she continues her work sorting through the reams of data that SHIELD collects. She may have only gotten the job by accident but she is damn good at spotting patterns and she knows she’s a valuable employee. Not just any schmuck gets sent up to work with bossman Phil, after all. Speaking of, she needs to make sure she’s got her papers in order for their weekly meeting, so the rest of her shift passes productively. Before she knows it, she’s signing off and heading home for the evening.

When she gets back to the tower, Thor and Bruce are the only ones in the common area. They’ve got a huge bowl of lollipops plopped in the middle of the table and are surrounded by discarded wrappers. “Uh, what exactly are you guys up to? Do I need to schedule an intervention?” 

Thor looked up at her and smiled in greeting. “Hello Lady Darcy! Friend Banner and I are sampling the sweet confections of Midgard known as lollipops. I find Dum-Dums to have the most pleasing array of flavors, but I am also quite partial to the center Tootsie pops.” Darcy found she couldn’t do anything but laugh and quirk a brow at Bruce before weighing in. “I do like the grape flavored Tootsies, but my favorite are watermelon Blow-Pops.”

She’s just about to leave and drop her stuff in her room, when a hand snakes around where she’s leaning on the table and snags a watermelon Blow-Pop. “Impeccable taste, as always, Miss Lewis.” Darcy jumps as Tony’s voice sounds in her ear. Before she can turn around, he’s already darting back and unwrapping the pop. “Watermelon is my favorite flavor too,” he says, popping the pink lolly in his mouth.

Darcy is transfixed by the way his lips wrap around the candy and his cheeks hollow out and oh shit only realizes she’s staring when Tony winks at her, “See something you like?” She feels her face warming but raises her chin in challenge, “Yeah, actually. You gonna do something about it?” Behind her she hears Bruce choking down a laugh, causing Thor to thump him on the back and making her ten times more self conscious of whatever this thing between her and Tony is. 

A couple more moments of semi-awkward silence has Darcy’s courage decide to flee, so she makes her escape, “Goodtalkgottagobye!” As she speedwalks away, she hears the table rattle and Tony’s pained exclamation. Bruce and Thor’s voices join in, but she’s down the hall before she can make out what they’re saying. In her room, Darcy flops on her bed. A few minutes later, there’s a soft knock at her door. “Jarvis, who’s there?” Darcy asks, although she has a feeling she already knows. “It’s Sir, Miss Lewis. I believe he’s here to discuss the, ah, incident.” She nods, “Thanks, Jarvis. You can let him in.”

As she sits up, her door swings open, revealing soft brown eyes and a sharp goatee. “Hey, Darce.” She smiles at him. “Hey, Tony.” Tony hesitates in the doorway for a second, before walking across the room. “Can I sit,” he asks, pointing to the bed. Darcy nods and scoots over. “So…” he trails off. “If I’m reading this right, you want a piece of this?” Darcy whacks his shoulder. “Sorry, I had to,” he smirks, catching her hand and cradling it in his. “But if you did, and I’m thinking you do, I want to assure you that the feeling is mutual.”

Tony raises her hand to his mouth and skims the palm of her hand, tracing the lines. His lips are soft, contrasting with the scratchy, smooth feeling of his facial hair. The light touch paired with the earnestness in his eyes makes Darcy’s breath catch and her stomach swoop. “Tony…” At the sound of his name, Tony, oh god, TONY STARK, starts to tongue the tender skin on her wrist in a sloppy, marking kiss. Darcy shivers and feels herself starting to get wet, the sight and sensation more than enough to pique her interest.

“Well, what do you say, Sugar?” Tony abandons her wrist, whispering those words into her ear before nibbling down her neck and across her collarbone, “How’s about you and I give it the old college try?” Darcy finally moves, running her hand through his unruly hair. “Yes, let’s.” Permission granted, Tony starts with her shirt, pulling it off and eagerly burying his face in her cleavage. Darcy rolls her eyes, “Really, dude?!” He guides her to straddle his lap as he pushes the cups of her bra down, “Free the nipple!!”

“Oh my god, re- ohhh…” Tony’s tongue on her nipple shuts her up real quick. Darcy didn’t consider her boobs to be a personal turn on, but she’d never had anyone nibbling and licking and sucking and biting so avidly as Tony was and boy, it was hitting the spot. Every sensation feels like its connected to her clit, making each grind down on Tony’s cock feel even more delicious. 

The rough denim doesn’t do much to disguise his hardness, and Darcy takes full advantage of the texture. Her hands are under his shirt, oh damn, when did he get so cut, and he’s got one knotted in the hair at the base of her skull while the other is fiddling with the zipper on her slacks. She already feels halfway to coming and they haven’t even gotten their pants off. 

Tony loses patience with her zipper, looping his arms under her bum as he stands up and claiming her mouth in a kiss. He groans into her lips as she continues rolling her hips against him, breaking the kiss to suck on her bottom lip before turning and laying her out on her bed. He makes quick work of her pants, running his hands down her legs, looping them over his shoulders, and mouthing up the inside of her thigh to leave a trail of reddish marks against her pale skin. 

Darcy is panting in anticipation, and watches the pink of Tony’s lips draw closer to her silky, white panties. He teases her through the fabric, nuzzling and nibbling around her clit until she’s desperately begging and threatening, “I swear to god, Tony, if you don’t stop messing around I’ll-,” Before she can finish the threat, he pulls her panties aside and goes to work on her clit. Darcy curls inwards, pressing her hips into Tony’s face and grabbing his hand as she whimpers under wave after wave after wave of feeling. The sensation of heat builds, coiling between her legs. “Tony, Tony, Ton-” She cuts off when he strokes through the slick coming out of her cunt. He slides two finger inside her and starts rubbing against that spot, then she’s shaking and coming, and she can vaguely hear him moaning as she fills the palm of his hand, her legs trembling whilehe gentles his tongue on her clit, coaxing every last aftershock from her body.

Darcy finally stills, picking her head up to look at Tony, still nestled between her legs, hot breath blowing over her exposed sex. He meets her gaze and cocks an eyebrow at her, before he shifts with a grimace. “Can we move this to the shower? I, uh, might’ve just come in my pants or something, no big deal. You’re better than a Blow-Pop.” At that, Darcy sits up, “Ha! So you DO have a thing with your mouth!!”


End file.
